Kissing Practice
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Andre's jealous of Sinjin being around Jade, as well as another student being around her. Basically an Andre jealousy one-shot. Jade/Andre and Tori/Beck  nothing major, but it is hinted


Hey guys this is my second Jandre one-shot. I really hope you like it. Please read and remember to review.

* * *

><p>He really shouldn't be bothered by it. It's just Sinjin after all. It's just Sinjin. Pining Sinjin. Jade-obsessed Sinjin. Jade's stalker, Sinjin. There's no need to be jealous about Sinjin. The boy currently working on the stage lighting with Jade for her school play. No Sinjin is harmless. Beck was never jealous of Sinjin...But Beck didn't know what he had. No no Beck is a good guy, he just wasn't right for Jade, like he was.<p>

Andre's inner rant was cut short by the arrival of the group, from the grub truck. Cat and Robby sat beside each other on the bench to his right, while Beck and Tori sat to his left.

"Dude, why aren't you eating? You said you were starving earlier." Tori nudged him while opening her container.

"Well earlier Sinjin wasn't all over my girlfriend." Andre exclaimed not feeling too strange about his outburst in front of Beck, after all Beck had Tori, and their break up was more mutual than any he had seen before.

"Calm down, Sinjin is harmless. Besides Jade would kill him if he tried anything." Beck tells him, cutting his burrito in half and handing a half to Andre. "Now eat, Jade will kill you if she finds out your sitting here torturing yourself about Sinjin."

"True. Thanks dude, I don't know how you ever managed this. But I mean he's harmless." Andre shrugs, smiling a bit, and taking a bite of the charity burrito.

"Yeah he's harmless. Nothing like mood lighting, I mean stage lighting to bring out the creepiness in people." Rex sarcastically spoke up.

"Rex!" Robbie exclaims holding open his backpack for Cat to shove Rex in.

"This is abuse! I'm claustrophobic." Rex complained as Cat zipped up the bag.

Quickly standing up and dropping the burrito, Andre sprinted away from the table in the direction of the auditorium.

"This can not be good." Tori says watching her friend run away.

The group nodded all eyes watching as Andre charged jealously through the crowds of talented students.

Suddenly a throat clear could be heard that caused everyone to roll their eyes, "This maybe be a bad time but I'm afraid of the dark."

"Shut up, Rex." Robbie said in the direction of the bag.

"What if I said I had to pee? Your musical theory homework seems absorbent." Rex said from the bag.

"Rex, no! Robbie says grabbing his bag and running to the bathroom. Leaving the others not sure who to worry more about, Sinjin, Andre, or Robbie's therapist.

Walking in to the theater Andre can see the lights turned low, while Jade's voice is commanding Sinjin to change the spot light colors that would be placed on the valley prop.

Trying to follow the voice he catches a glimpse of Jade leaning against the stage right wall.

"That will work, Sinjin. Just finish the timed sequence and were done." Her voice rings out to the cat walk.

"You know in this artificial purple light-" Sinjin began in his creepy-fantasy voice, causing Andre's hands to clench

"Sinjin!" Jade's yell pierced the room

"Shutting up." Came Sinjin's I-just-wet-myself voice

"Good." Jade said crossing her arms and leaning back on the wall.

A smile in place, Andre quietly makes his way to Jade's side.

Opening his mouth to get her attention, his words are stolen and said by someone else.

"Hey, Jade." A boy looking to be a Senior walks up to her.

"James." She says nodding to him, finishing writing something on her clipboard.

"I was thinking I might needs some practice for the big kissing scene, do you think you could help me out?" He asks blushing

Jade's eye brows rose as a smirk crossed her lips. But before she could respond Andre's patients was blown.

"No she will not be helping you with your kissing practice, James." He spits out in a disgusted tone seeping with jealousy.

As his ranting continues, James glances at Jade. "Who is this guy?"

Ignoring him she shouts, "Andre!", effectively stopping his jealous rant. "Take a seat, I'll talk to you in a minute." Jade says in a softer tone, smirking as she turns back to James. "So I guess your still obsessed with Candice? I think I can work something out, as long as you don't mess up this production." She says sternly.

As James walks away after a million thank you's and a wide smile on his face, Jade walks over to sit beside an embarrassed Andre.

"For the record it was totally justifiable." Andre says softly.

"Yeah completely." Came Jade's sarcastic reply

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just there was the whole Sinjin thing and then that guy." Andre began to say.

"Sinjin? You were jealous of Sinjin?" Jade's laughter bounced off the walls.

"You were jealous of me? Sweet!" Came Sinjin's excited remark

"Sinjin!" Jade and Andre both yelled at the same time

"Walking away!" Sinjin yelled back quickly leaving the theater.

"I was being stupid wasn't I?" Andre questioned grabbing her hand to play with it as a nervous habit.

Smiling, she responds "Hey, you're just a little crazy. It's nice to know I'm not the only one in this relationship."

Looking up to her eyes, her hand still clenched in his, his smile matches hers.

"Since you shot my chance of kissing practice with James, you owe me some practice." Jade says in a flirty tone.

Leaning in for a kiss, they break apart slowly standing up and walking toward the exit hand in hand.

Opening the doors they are greeted with the surprised looks on their friends' faces.

Looking to Tori for an answer, she explains, "We saw a senior run out of her, and then a few minutes later Sinjin. So we figured either you were fighting, or Jade had killed you."

"She was giving you five minutes until she charged in to 'save' you." Beck explained laughing

"Beck!"

Jade and Andre shook their heads, still smiling, and walked hand in hand toward the grub truck.


End file.
